


Chocolate

by UnifiedNations



Series: Allergies [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Allergies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hermann is fed up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt is self destructive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt decides that he can handle the aftermath of eating something he shouldn't and Hermann is constantly done with him.</p><p>Part 2 in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KottaKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/gifts).



“Newton.”

“Hmmn?” 

“Did you eat my chocolates?”

Newt looked up from the comic he was reading, laying on his stomach on the sofa.

“Our chocolates, man. They were a present to both of us.” As if to make a point he leant over and picked another from the half empy box. “And yeah, I got hungry and didn't know when you'd be back.” He shrugged, biting into the sweet.

Hermann sighed, using his cane to nudge Newt's legs off of the sofa and sitting in their place, only to have the other's feet placed on his lap as soon as he was seated. He picked up the small leaflet that came with the chocolates and examined the box, frowning as he saw which ones were missing.

“Newton, the strawberry ones are gone.” He picked up the first plastic later, as if expecting to find them on the second.

“Oh yeah, I had them. They were pretty good.” Turning over, Newt glanced over at his partner. “Did you want them? There's more in the bottom tray.”

“Newton, you are allergic to strawberries! Did you honestly forget that again?” Hermann rubbed his forehead, exasperated. “I am not going to stay up until 2AM because you have a stomach ache again, which will be completely your fault as you consistently-”

“Dude, Hermann, calm down!” Newt yelped as his legs were shoved off of the other's lap, nearly pushing him completely off the sofa. “They're chocolates, man, what's really gonna happen? They're probably ninety percent artificial flavouring or something anyway, I'll be fine.”

Sighing heavily, Hermann sat back on the sofa and retrieved his tablet from the table, resigning himself to being a partial footrest for his partner.

There was silence for a short while before Newt got fidgety and bored, eventually leaving the sofa to go to his personal study/lab. The apartment he and Hermann had moved to was oversized for just two people, but after the cramped rooms they'd had in the Shatterdome it was an immense relief to have space.

Around half an hour passed before Newt felt the first twinge. He shrugged it off, putting it down to ingesting half a box of rich chocolates in a short amount of time and turning his thumping music up more to distract him from it.

Hermann was proof reading one of his and Newt's joint articles when he heard a smash. Standing, he forewent his cane and instead slowly walked to Newt's study, rapping on the door before opening it.

“Newton, what was that?” He asked, seconds before noticing the shattered pieces of beaker on the floor. 

“N'thing Herms, it's fine!” Came his partner's voice, before the man rounded the desk with a broom. “Just dropped a thing, it's- nn- fine.”

Eyes narrowing slightly, Hermann stepped into the study, watching Newt's body language.

“... Is it the strawberries?” He asked levelly, leaning against the nearby bookcase that held ammonia-filled containers. Silence followed the question and he sighed heavily, pushing himself off of the bookcase and slowly stepping towards the desk. “I told you, you fool. Surely after the first time- several times, good god- you'd have learnt to check what was in your bloody food before eating it, but no. You're the most self-destructive-”

Sniffle.

Hermann paused, turning slightly from where he was searching the drawers for a dustpan to look at Newt, who was still bent over the small pile of glass on the floor. He was hunched in on himself, clearly in a way that he was attempting to shield his stomach, and was shuddering slightly.

Mentally filing the rest of his reprimand for later, Hermann let out a small resigned sigh before limping over to the other man and placing the dustpan on the floor.

“Come, Newton. You will be of no use in your research if you cannot even stand straight.” He muttered, balancing carefully before placing one arm around Newt with the other under an arm and slowly helping him up. Newt sniffled as he straightened, whimpering quietly and hunching in a little after he straightened before leaning into his boyfriend. “That's it. I'll get you to bed and get a heat pack, okay?” A nod came from the biologist and Hermann mentally rolled his eyes, leading them out of the study.

A few seconds later he settled Newt in their shared bed, gently encouraging him to remove his shirt and trousers before laying down. The joints in his hip and leg ached from walking unsupported while guiding Newt but they were slightly relieved when he sat. Reaching under the bed, he retrieved one of the snap-activated heat packs he kept for bad days for his leg or for when the heating gave out, snapping it on before sliding it to Newt under the duvet. 

“There. See if you can get some rest, dinner will be ready when you wake up.” He murmured, brushing Newt's hair from his forehead before standing to leave.

“Read to me?” Came a mumble from under the blankets. Hermann sighed, turning to tell Newt to go stuff himself (in much nicer terms) but the sight of Newt, swathed in blankets and a duvet with just his watery eyes and hair poking out, stopped him.

“... Fine.” He grumbled, easing himself back down onto the bed and settling himself next to Newt, retrieving the other's tablet from the bedside table. A moment later he felt an arm wrap around one leg and Newt's head disappeared under the blanket to rest on his hip, the biologist somehow managing to curl around most of Hermann's lower body and still be comfortable. Giving into the urge to roll his eyes, Hermann waited until his partner stopped shifting before beginning to read.

“In the beginning the universe was created. This made a lot of people angry and has widely been considered as a bad move.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quote is from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy!
> 
> Inspired by my best friend/muse who insists on eating strawberries when she shouldn't. I still love her though.


End file.
